Desire
by Lisaand
Summary: My heart shattered when she left me after I told her that I loved her; yet later being known as the girl who sleeps around a lot doesn't hurt as bad. I still love her, it probably isn't mutual though. But all changes when I bump into a girl with blonde hair and is dressed as a woman from the 70's. "Boobs," I stupidly breathe out. FUTA JORI
1. Chapter 1

**So...this is for 'Jay aka Jordan'. I tried this for her challenge to make Tori a futa...there was other stuff in his challenge that she wanted, but unfortunately I suck at slang,lol. So hopefully you like this. Hopefully you guys can kind of understand how I'm trying to make Tori here...this is my first actual Jori story..so go on easy on me? Well,enjoy!**

* * *

I wake up with a start. My heart is pounding a mile a minute and my breaths are uneven. I can't believe all of this happens just because i'm dreaming about her. The so called love of my life who's gone. I poured my heart out at her, and she responds by stomping all over it. She left me so she could become a model. I should be angry at her, and I am...but I can't help but still be in love with her. The sad part is that she left me a year ago, and I'm still sulking over it.

I frown in confusion when I hear someone shift next to me. I turn my head and notice a very naked Cassidy Blake sleeping peacefully in her bed. I look at her bedside clock and mentally groan when I see the red letters say 3:30 a.m.

"Fuck...," I mutter. I lift her covers from my very warm body and I notice that I'm bare as well. I quickly and soundlessly creep out of her bed. I grab my clothes that were strewn carelessly around her room and I quickly throw them on. When I slip on my red Vans, I take one last glimpse at Cassidy. She must have shifted when I was changing because her covers are at her waist and I have a great view of her perky breasts...which causes my 'little bear' to throb a bit under my boy shorts. I'm just gonna clarify right now, little is an understatement. I'm not little down there, just saying.

I slip out of her bedroom and out of her home. I get in my car and start it up. I drive home without looking back at yet another girls home that I have left after sleeping with her. I'v turned into a monster, but it's all her fault.

* * *

"Dang it Trina,you made us late!," I yell at my sister from the back of her car.

"Shut up! I got that hot guy's number!," She stubbornly retorts from the drivers seat. Seriously,this is not how I want to start off my day. After I left Cassidy's house, I wasn't able to fall asleep, so right now I just feel like passing out. Trina just had to take forever to get ready and she just had to stop her car in the middle of the street when one guy in particular grabbed her attention. I'm pretty sure he gave her a fake number,but she'll figure that out later.

She stops her car at a curb and I jump out of her car with my bag slung over my shoulder. I close her car door and I sprint towards the local Jet Brew coffee shop that's across from the school.

"HEY,YOUR WELCOME!," She yells from her car window. I decide to ignore her and rush inside of the coffee shop before I pass out. I wait in line for about three minutes until its my turn to order.

"Hello, what would you like?," A Latina girl asks me from behind the counter. She's petite with sun kissed skin, she has a Spanish accent..possibly Columbian?, long wavy dark brown hair that cascades down to her back and from what I can see, she looks well toned. She looks about maybe 19 or so.

"You," I grin. She blushes and shyly looks down, which causes her hair to shield her face. "A caramel Frappe with whip cream would be great as well," I chuckle. She quickly nods and goes to make my drink. There's just something about Spanish women that I love, maybe it's their accents...i'v been complimented a lot over the years for when I speak Spanish because my Puerto-Rican accent makes an appearance. Oh how I love being part Latina.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I hear the blender being used. When she's done blending, she pours my drink into a cup and then puts whip cream on top of it and then puts on the top. She gives me a small smile as she hands me the cup. I give her what my friend Andre calls my "Panty wetting smile" as I take my cup from her. I reach over the counter and grip her name tag with my thumb and pointer finger.

"Thanks so much, Veronica...," I huskily say as I let my pointer finger slide down her left breast as I retract my hand. I hear her breath hitch and her face is a light shade of red, which I know for a fact that she's trying oh so hard to fight but to no avail. She takes my cup back, which causes me to knit my eyebrows in confusion. She grabs a black sharpie from off of the counter and pulls the cap off with her teeth. She quickly scribbles something down onto my cup and then she caps the sharpie.

When she hands my cup back I grin when I notice that she wrote down her phone number and her address. When I look back up at Veronica, she gives me a sexy confident smile. I swear, it's always the so called "Innocent" ones that are the most...naughty. I pull out a five dollar bill from my skinny jeans pocket so I can pay for my drink, but Veronica just shakes her head and points at her lips which are curved into a devilish smile. I grin as I grip her chin between my index and pointer finger. I give her several quick teasing pecks and then I crash my lips against hers. Our lips move in sync for a few moments, until I pull away which causes our lips to make a soft parting sound.

"Later, Veronica," I smirk as I grab my drink and grab and a straw on my way out of the coffee shop. After I take a few sips of my heavenly drink, I rush into school. I don't know why I'm rushing, Im already more than half an hour late...

The next thing that my mind is able to process that's happening is that I hit something hard and then I'm on the floor, groaning in slight pain.

"What the fuck...," I groan as I clutch my head.

"Watch where your going, asshole!," A female voice angrily snaps at me.

When I open my eyes, I notice a girl with blonde hair with bangs, piercing blue eyes, flawless milky porcelain skin, coral pink hoop earrings, coral pink painted lips, black pants with a dark blue hoop belt, black heels, a light pink bracelet with dark pink stripes, a peace sign necklace around her neck...and a black button up tank top with the first three buttons undone, which shows her cleavage. I squeeze my hand and I feel something really soft- Holy shit...

"Boobs," I stupidly breath out. The girl just glares at me with her icy blue eyes, smacks my hand away and gets up.

"Fucking dumbass," She angrily mutters as she quickly walks down the hall, texting furiously on her black Pearphone XT. When she's out of my vision, I notice that my pants feel wet. When I look down, I realize that my caramel frappe spilled all over my skinny jeans.

"Aw,man!," I exclaim.

"Need some help there?," A familiar voice asks me from behind. I turn around and notice my best friend, Andre looking down at me smugly.

"What are you looking so smug about?," I grumble.

"Oh nothing, just that Tori Vega has finally messed up in front of another girl," He grins as he extends his hand for me to take. I reluctantly take it and and helps me up from the floor.

"Who was she..?," I hesitantly ask. Seriously, that girl sure was something...

"What-you don't know who she is?!," Andre exclaims, shock plastered all over his face.

"Um,no..?" Of course I don't! I wouldn't be asking if I didn't...and he calls me a dumbass...

Andre shakes his head at me in disappointment. "Victoria Vega, you just met the Ice Queen of the school. Jadelyn West...or as you should know her as, Badass West."

My eyes widen in shock. Oh my God...I just groped the schools badass.

* * *

**A.N-So...was it good? Did it suck? Hopefully you'll be nice enough to leave a review. Even if its to say that it sucks...although my half Latina heart would be pretty upset about that...But really, tell me what ya think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N- You guys are so sweet! Thanks for the reviews and alerts, they all made me smile. I'm surprised that I was able to write this so** **fast...So you** **guys get to find out why Jade is blonde and who broke Tori's heart. Well enjoy!**

* * *

I just groped the schools badass. I groped her...I freaking groped her! As much as I enjoyed it..well after my initial shock that is...I regret that it happened because she is probably going to hire someone to kill me...Oh God...

"So care to explain why you groped Jade?," Andre questions as he carefully picks up the remains of my caramel frappe...poor thing...it wasn't even half done! I didn't even get to lick the whip cream off, which is the best part! He raises his eyebrows questionably at me when he turns the cup and shows me the smudged remains of Veronica's phone number and address.

"Great...," I angrily mumble. I beckon Andre to throw out the cup and he does. I'v got the feeling that I'm probably never going to get her number again...fantastic.

"I didn't mean for it to happen...I was just rushing to class and the next thing I knew, I was on my ass and clutching my head that was slightly throbbing...which still kinda is," I frown as I rub the back of my head.

"Really? Cause all I saw was you embarrass yourself in front of her," Andre chuckles.

"Would you shut up!," I snap at him.

"Naw, I gotta tell Robbie about this!" As Andre says that, the bell rings, signaling the end of first period. Well at least Spanish is over and done with...Andre, Robbie and I have a free this period, so I walk over to the staircase and take a seat on one of the steps.

Andre decides to go and talk to some cute girl that just walked by him, so I just take out my chemistry notes. Before I can even open up my notebook, I see a bunch of guys rushing down the hall towards the Black Box Theater...

"GUYS,GUYS,GUYS!," Robbie yells as he runs up to me, trying to catch his breath.

"Hey, Rob..what's up?"

"Black Box...open photo shoot...hot girls...go...NOW!," Rex breathlessly says.

Robbie grabs me by the wrist and Andre by the arm and he practically drags us to the Black Box Theater.

When we enter, the place is packed...and I mean PACKED. If someone were to be claustrophobic, they'd be seriously screwed in here. The stage has a few professional camera's at different angles set up and there is just a plain beige backdrop. There are a few students rushing from behind the curtain that are forming a short line to the side of the stage. A few lights turn on and I notice Sinjin working on lighting on the Catwalk.

Robbie grabs my wrist and Andre's arm again as he guides us to the stage and behind the curtain where the makeup department class is going crazy with trying to finish on a bunch of students.

"Where is the wig master! The photo shoot starts in 10 minutes and half of my models are without a wig!," The makeup teacher yells.

"Right here, ma'am!," Robbie says as he rushes up to her.

"Go and fix Jade's wig!," She angrily demands as she storms off towards some models who have yet to have their makeup applied yet.

"Geez,what a bitch..," I mumble.

Robbie sighs. "Yeah,well...I need extra credit..well technically I don't, but it doesn't hurt..well physically that is..mentally is a different story.." I give Robbie a sympathetic pat of the back.

"So what's with the photo shoot?," Andre questions as he grins at the half naked girls that are running around the place, looking for their outfit. I'm not really bothering with looking at the half naked girls, they're all passing by way too quickly for me to even say anything to them anyway. Maybe I'll find one to hook up with later...

"It's an assignment for the makeup class to do the makeup for some student models that they were able to volunteer. The theme is a person from the 70's or 80's...so they could dress up as someone famous or just dress up as a local from that time. The models get extra credit for whatever class they want, and the makeup end up being graded on how realistic their models look from the time period that they chose. I'm not sure why it's an open photo shoot...but as you can see, word got out pretty quickly."

"Robbie!," A petite redhead yells from a corner of the room where a mirror is set up with a variety of beauty products resting on it. Beside the mirror is...Jade, whom is frowning at herself in the mirror because I guess when we bumped into each other earlier, I spilled coffee into her hair...great.

"Ugh...Jade! How did you get coffee in your hair!," Robbie scolds, which causes Jade to glare at him.

"I didn't! Some asshole ran into me in the hall when I was looking for Cat!," She angrily retorts as she crosses her arms over her chest in defiance.

"Fine...fix your wig cap, cause I can see locks of your raven hair sticking out of the wig, I'm gonna go and get the back-up wig."

Jade huffs out in annoyance as she pulls off her ruined wig and her wig cap. My eyes widen when I see her raven colored curled hair tumble down her shoulders. My heart rate speeds up uncontrollably and my body heats up.

"Heather...," I breathe out.

Andre looks at me questionably for a moment and then his eyes widen in alarm when he sees me walking up to Jade in some type of trance. Jade narrows her eyes at me. Looks like she remembers me..Andre quickly puts his arms under my own when I start reaching out my hands towards Jade's face. He carries me to a corner of the room and looks at me worriedly.

"Are ya trying to kill yourself,girl!," He says as he looks at me in confusion and disbelief.

"Huh?," I stupidly say as I come out of my trance.

"You were about to grab Jade's face!-you can't just do that! I'm barely fine with you doing that to girls whom can't kick your ass!"

"She cannot kick my ass," I say in defiance as I stubbornly cross my arms over my chest.

"Just about anyone can kick your ass," Andre deadpans.

"Well besides most of the girls that you set your eyes upon because you usually go after girls who can't take a punch...and Robbie might as well be in the same category, we really need to take him to a gym!. But seriously, I'v seen what Jade can do with a pair of scissors and it's not pretty..."

"She uses scissors to assault people..?" Forget about hiring someone to kill me, apparently she can do it herself...

"She has a scissor fetish or something."

I arch a brow at him. "Kinky," I mutter.

"The resemblance is uncanny though..," Andre says as he ignores my last comment and looks at Jade.

"I swear, it's like I'm looking at Heather.."

"Well it's not possible that THE Heather Fox would be here. Last I heard, she's in New York doing a commercial for a new perfume by Victoria's Secret...Tori, Jade's not her."

"Yeah...," I sadly mutter.

I feel really stupid for numerous reasons. One of them being the fact that I know that it's impossible for Heather to actually be here at Hollywood Arts,she's home-schooled now. Another reason is that if I actually look closely at Jade, I can spot all of the obvious differences between her and Heather.

Heather hates black, and I see that Jade more than loves it. I'v only seen Heather wear black clothes like...twice before, and we dated for almost two years. Heather prefers wearing dresses and skirts, she absolutely hates wearing pants-jeans. I'm not sure if Jade likes to wear dresses...but she is wearing black pants. Heather is almost always smiling. When she smiles, it reaches to her sapphire blue eyes, which are an open book when you want to know how she's actually feeling. Jade..well I have yet to see her smile, she doesn't seem to fond of it..but she does enjoy scowling and glaring...I noticed that Jade has a few streaks of purple in her hair, while Heather doesn't. I think that Jade is like a shade darker than Heather...it's hard to tell since its like comparing a blank sheet of white paper and milk...they look the same, but there is a very slight difference.

I snap out of my inner turmoil when I see Robbie rush back to Jade as she puts her wig cap back on and then Robbie adjusts the blonde wig for her. He takes a hairbrush out of the belt that he's wearing and brushes the wig.

"Alright places,everyone!," The makeup teacher yells. Everyone rushes out of the curtain and forms a line to the side of the theater. Jade is in the front of the line with some guy next to her..I think his name is Beck? I dunno, I just know that he's in my chemistry class. We'v only spoken a handful of times before.

Beck's hair is fluffed in a messy stylish type of way...he's wearing a black leather jacket, black leather pants and black shoes. Huh...he's wearing eyeliner, it really makes his eyes stand out.

Jade walks in front of the main camera when she's signaled to come up. To say that she's a great model would be a huge understatement. The camera literally loves her, and apparently so does the crowd of crazed hormonal teenage guys that are watching intently. I swear, with the way their ogling her, it's like their expecting for her to shed some clothing or something...I don't really blame them for wanting that to happen though.

Jade does several poses ranging from confused, sexy, happy, serious and...sultry. When jade does her sultry pose, the bangs from her wig cover her right eye and because of the way that she's posed, a lot of cleavage is shown..a lot. Oh fuck...I'm getting excited...sometimes I really hate having a...well you know..I hold my bag in front of my crotch and I just hope that me holding it like this looks natural.

I frown when I notice Beck walk in front of the camera and pose with Jade...he puts his arm around her shoulders and kisses her cheek affectionately as she gives a **genuine** smile.

This makes no sense. I feel like my heart just shattered into a million pieces onto the floor like a piece of glass...and I don't even know why. Well, at least my pants don't feel tight anymore.

* * *

**A.N- A review would be lovely...don't get me wrong, following this story is great too...but reviews are sweeter. Come on, I don't bite! Im not into that...or at least I don't think I am,heh.**


	3. Chapter 3

A.N-Sorry that this took a few days...I'll explain at the end. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

She's smiling..she's actually smiling. From what Iv heard about Jade, she's a cold-hearted bitch. I'm not gonna lie, I'm actually starting to agree to that, she's been bitching all day to just about everyone. Although i'v never seen Jade before today, I can just tell that she's not the type of person that likes to smile, or show any other emotion besides anger and probably annoyance. And yet here is-Aladdin, working his magic and only God knows how, making her put a genuine smile on her face.

I really don't know why I'm so upset...we haven't even been properly introduced to each other. Knocking her down, ruining her wig and then accidentally groping her in the hallway isn't exactly the first impression that I would have wanted. I mean,really...what chance do I actually have with the pale goddess? Yes, I just called her a goddess, you would too if you saw her! Before I actually met Jade today, Andre and Robbie have only filled me in very little on what most of the students feel about her. Everyone in the school is intimidated by her,everyone. Even Cassidy Blake who just so happens to be the most conceited-arrogant person that I know-have slept with. Man she was a challenge...I mean, if your able to make the captain of the cheer squad feel insecure, then obviously your really something. I'll make sure to tell you about Cassidy later...

Jade's first impression of me was obviously...well, horrible. So whatever chance that I might have had with her, was completely ruined. Trust me, it's all about first impressions. If you mess up on a first impression,your screwed..which I'm pretty sure I basically am.

I don't even know her sexual preference. For all I know, she's probably with Beck..it's seems like it. I clench my fists when Beck laughs at the camera and then kisses Jade's temple. His arms are wrapped around her waist in an embrace and he's grinning at the camera that's snapping shots like crazy. I think my knuckles start to turn white when I hear Jade release a small chuckle. What emotion can't this guy make her feel? I mean, seriously! How the hell did she go from some snappy cold hearted bitch, to like...a frigging schoolgirl with a crush! Yeah, I know...that was a horrible example, but whatever.

I go back behind the curtain and away from the so called chaos that was taking place in front of me, so I can take a few deep breaths to calm myself.

"I don't even actually know her,what the hell am I freaking out about?," I mumble aloud to myself.

"Are you okay?," A soft timid voice asks from across the room. My eyes widen in surprise and I quickly turn around to the voice source. The redhead from before is giving me a small coy smile. Was she in here the entire time? I didn't even notice her, which is odd...I mean it seems hard to miss her bright red hair..

"Um..yeah,I'm good. Oh,I'm so good," I lie. The redhead frowns and walks over to me. She stands in front of me for a moment and then she leans up on her tippy toes and lightly clutches my cheeks in her small hands. What is she-

"Your lying," She softly says. I raise my eyebrows at her incredulously.

"How do you-" She cuts me off by shaking her head.

"I can see it in your eyes...You don't have to tell me why your upset, just know that whatever is making you sad, it'll get better," She smiles at me and that's when I notice a dimple on her left cheek. Aw,cute!

"Your really nice," I say as I grin. I'm actually surprised that I'm actually not flirting with her...well that's a first. But she's being really sweet, and the last thing I want is to ruin...whatever this is that we're sharing.

"I hate seeing people upset,everyone looks a lot better being happy! I'm Caterina...," She trails off as she frowns..in I think disgust? For a brief moment.

"But only my grandmother calls me that...so call me Cat," She smiles as she extends her hand for me to shake. I happily take her hand and give it a shake, which causes Cat's smile to widen even more.

"Hi,Cat. I'm Victoria Vega, but only my mom calls me that when she's angry at me... So call me Tori," I smile.

"Why are you back here?," She hesitantly asks me as she tilts her head to the side like a confused puppy and then she twirls a lock of her ruby red hair around her finger.

"Um...I just came back here to take a breather, it's pretty hectic out there," I say as I point at the blue curtain that's separating us from the crowd.

"Oh..yeah, it's pretty crazy out there..I'm just back here,waiting for Jadey to finish."

"Jadey?," I question.

"Yeah,Jade. Jade West, do you know her?"

"Yeah,sure..," I mumble. Cat opens her mouth to say something else, but then she shuts it when Jade winks at the camera. Whoa...Jade may be a raging bitch but...she sure is something.

"What the hell are you talking to her for!," She demands as she strides up to Cat and possessively wraps her arm around her waist. Jade glares at me while I give her a fake sweet smile.

"You did great,Jadey!," Cat says as she leans up on her tippy toes and wraps her arms around Jade's neck in a hug. Jade's body stiffens for a moment but then relaxes in the embrace.

"Thanks, you did a great job with my makeup, I just know that you passed this class," Jade grins.

"It's all thanks to you,though," Cat says as she nuzzles into the crook of Jade's neck.

The next thing that I realize that's happening is that Cat jumps into Jade's arms and wraps her legs around her waist as Jade puts her hands under Cats thighs to keep her from falling.

"Don't I get a reward?," Jade says in a taunting voice. Cat smile's shyly at Jade and then leans up and capture's her coral pink painted lips in a searing kiss. My eyes widen and I swear, it's like i'v been completely forgotten...I don't think I'll ever get a break when it comes to Jade. At least I now know that she's not dating Beck...that's a good thing,right?

* * *

A.N- Didn't see that coming,huh? Um...I wanted this to be longer...like a thousand words longer...but my dog...he's sick right now...something is wrong with his kidneys and he's in the hospital again right now.(He was there two days ago as well) since he's been throwing up a bit of blood, and blood came out when he used the bathroom...I'm really worried about him, he's been in the family for like 8 years now and this has never happened before. I start school tomorrow,which I'm really dreading as well...I'm not sure when I'll update,hopefully during the weekend I will. Please review and leave a suggestion to what you want to happen next...I only partially know where I'm going with this story, so I'm more than open to some suggestions.


	4. Chapter 4

Yep,I'v been completely forgotten...at least I now know that Jade likes girls...right? It's weird though, I never heard of Cat and Jade dating...trust me, even though I'm not the type of person who listens to rumors, even I would have heard of Badass West dating a girl. Now I have two choices..I can either stay here and watch Cat and Jade make out like the voyeur that I am, or I can just silently leave the room and head to class early.

I avoid doing the obvious, so I choose the latter. I quietly slip out of the room and back into the sea of crazed hormonal teenage boys. Did it get three times more packed in here? Probably...I look for Andre and Robbie, only to find Andre practically drooling over some model dressed as Madonna, while Robbie is in what I believe to be a very heated argument with Sinjin about..Star Wars? Yeah, leave it to Robbie to ignore half-naked girls and have an argument about Star Wars...really says a lot,doesn't it? Oh God, now I'm starting to sound like Rex...

Luckily when I squeeze my way through the crowd,the bell rings and I hear a bunch of groans come from the Black Box Theater. A few moments later, there a bunch of guys who are reluctantly leaving the theater with either satisfied faces or pissed off ones...I'm guessing that some are pissed off because they got to the theater to late and weren't able to enjoy the show. I head off to my least favorite subject of the day which is geometry..the class sucks because my teacher can't teach for crap and I don't have either Andre or Robbie in the rest of my classes till lunch. It's a miracle that I'm even passing. I immediately tune out whatever the teacher is saying when he starts the lesson. I'd have better luck just reviewing my notes than actually listening to him trying to explain whatever it is that he's teaching. I just stare blankly at the chalkboard as my teacher takes a piece of chalk and starts drawing several shapes onto the board.

After God knows how much longer, the bell finally rings. After about three more painfully slow hours in my other two classes, the bell rings once again, signaling that it's time for lunch.

I practically bolt out of my chemistry class and into the hallway. I make a beeline to the Asphalt Cafe and I order a salad from the Grub Truck. After fetus says that he is all out of salads and only has burritos left, I order that instead, which causes him to yell my order behind him. I furrow my eyebrows because it's only him in the truck..

"Salad," Festus says as he hands me my previous order.

"I thought that you said that you didn't have any salads...," I confusingly say as I frown. Festus just ignores my comment by dismissively waving his hand at me and signals for the next person in line to come up and place their order. I roll my eyes and head to my usual lunch table.

I open up the plastic container and I stab my fork into the salad. I frown in disgust when I take a bite out of it. I really do hate eating salad's, it's like I'm eating grass...it's just so...bland. But its good for me, so I suck it up and drink some water from my water bottle to get the salad to go down my throat. Andre and Robbie join me after a few minutes with their food. They both sit across from me and Robbie grins as he takes his obnoxiously large Pearpad out of his bag, which results in both Andre and I to groan loudly in annoyance.

"Tori, check this out,"Robbie happily says as he turns on the device and taps it a few times, getting out of several different applications.

"Robbie I frigging swear, if that's another weird yaoi hentai video OR manga, I will not hesitate to throw your Pearpad out of one of the windows in this building," I sternly say.

Robbie stops his hand in mid-air and shuffles uncomfortably in his seat before he turns his Pearpad off and sets it down on the floor.

"Alright,geez..," He mumbles as he takes a bite out of his sandwich.

Yeah, I wasn't lying when I was talking about him having yaoi porn on his device. Robbie has only ever showed me one yaoi porn video, and it creeped me the fuck out. It was called...Boku no...something,I dunno I don't remember the rest of the name, but it was fucking creepy! First of all, the main character looks like a chick, even though it's a dude...well a boy actually. Then he's like...11 or something, I honestly don't even know. So he's just at the beach,minding his own business and watching the ocean,if I remember correctly...so then there's this guy who's probably like...20 or something. The guy was looking through a pair of binoculars and then he spotted the kid and the guy thought that he was a girl. So...to make a long story short, the guy and kid were in his car, the guy found out that the kid was actually a boy, and then he still had underage sex with him...beautiful story right? A pedophile has sex with a little boy that wears girls clothing and then the boy learns how much he loves sex. If that isn't beautiful, I don't know what is...and I'm really hoping that you detect my sarcasm. Why Robbie actually enjoyed that video and actually watched the other two episodes...I will never know.

"Oh come on,Tori, you know that you loved boku no-"

"Ew,no!," I say as I cut him off.

"That video was wrong in so many ways,"Andre says as he grimaces at the memory.

"Oh come on! It wasn't that bad!"

"I still don't understand how that video is even legal! It was kinky as fuck..," I mumble. Seriously, even I'm not that kinky with the girls that I have sex with! Actually I'm not even kinky...I just tease them a bit until they practically beg me to fuck them...I never really bother with role play...

"The ice cream scene was interesting in a creepy way though," Andre mumbles as he focuses his attention on his pizza, which causes Robbie and I to mumble in agreement.

"That scene makes me wanna walk down the aisle with a vanilla ice cream come in my hand," I sarcastically say, which causes all three of us to burst into laughter.

"But for the love of God,Robbie...never show me those types of videos again," I say.

"Prude."

"Oh yeah, the chick that has sex just about every day or so is a prude," Andre sarcastically says, which causes me to laugh.

"So..what did you guys think of the open photo shoot?," Robbie says, changing the subject. Thank God...

"Hot," Andre and I simultaneously say as we high five each other.

"Hey...what's the deal with Jade? As in..her sexuality," I hesitantly ask.

"I heard that she's straight," Andre says as he takes a bite out of his pizza.

"I heard that she goes both ways," Robbie says, which causes the both of them to frown at each other.

"Um..no,Rob, Jade is as straight as a pin."

"The term is 'straight as an arrow' and pins bend, thus proving my point," Robbie grins.

"Um..no. Jade dated Beck,remember?" Huh...so they did go out at some point. Well that explains why they were so comfortable earlier with each other...I guess.

"So? That doesn't mean anything! Beck is the only person that Jade has gone out with."

I feel like I should say that Jade and Cat are dating...but I really could be wrong and the last thing that I want is to the cause of some new stupid rumor. Jade would obviously know to go to me, since I'm probably the only person who has ever seen her and Cat kiss.

"Um..what's Jade's relationship with Cat Valentine?," I ask as Andre and Robbie continue to stare each other down. They both look at me oddly for a moment then they just shrug.

"They're best friends, I guess," Robbie says.

"That's it?," I say in an unconvinced tone.

"Yeah, they've been best friends since they were in 8th grade or something," Andre says.

"And you guys know all of this how..?"

"We have the same acting class with them," Robbie says.

"Yeah, we got Sikowitz's class with them and well we aren't exactly friends with Cat and Jade, but we're tight with Beck, who knows just about everything when it comes down to them."

Oh,okay. So...my best friends hang out with the school's sexy badass and what I believe to be the school's cutest most innocent student, and they just thought to never tell me about that. I seriously hate these guys sometimes...wait,no...hate is a really strong word, like my 7th grade English teacher said... Okay, so I seriously dislike them sometimes...ugh, you know what I mean!

I didn't really get exact answers to my questions,either... I have a really crappy gaydar and when I'm near Jade...it's like it's breaks or something, I dunno. I mean, when you look at Jade, she just screams sexy. I bet that she makes all of the so called 'straight' girls question themselves and all of the gay guys go straight. I can only guess that if a straight person were to look at her, Jade would probably go "Oh,your straight? Here, let me fix that." If Cat and Jade really are dating...I don't understand how. Cat is sweet, while Jade is bitter. Cat is innocent (Or so I think..like i'v stated before...it's always the innocent ones that are the most surprising..), while I'm pretty sure that Jade is anything but. She is a mystery that I really want to solve,kinda like a rubix cube...seriously how the hell do people figure those things out? I can never solve them..

"Wait, why did you ask whats Jade and Cat's relationship?," Robbie asks.

"No particular reason, I just saw the talking backstage earlier," I lie.

"Well yeah but why-no,"Robbie says.

"What?," I ask.

"No,no way in heck!," Robbie sternly says.

"What!," I exasperatedly say. Honestly, Robbie knows how much it pisses me off when he doesn't tell me what he's talking about.

"I do not approve!"

"Just spill it out,man!," Andre snaps. Honestly gotta love him sometimes..

"You like her!," Robbie practically shouts, which causes a few people to curiously look over at out table.

"I don't like anyone," I deadpan.

What? It's true. Ever since Heather broke my heart, I have developed trust issues, when it comes to dating that is. I usually don't have sex with the same girl more than once. There have been a few exceptions, but not really. I don't think I like Jade...I mean shes just really interesting I guess...I don't know why, but I just want to get to know her, which is really weird...I mean, I used to be like this a year ago...I used to be the type of person who was so selfless and sweet, who couldn't stand if someone dislikes me, I just wanted people to like me and make some friends. Yet here I am now, questioning why I want some gank to like me instead of finding me as what I can only guess as repulsive or something. I kind of missed this feeling.

"You can't have Cat,Tori! I like her and I will never forgive you if you..have your way with her!" Wait...what?

"I don't like Cat,Robbie...but fine, I'll stay away from her."

Robbie smiles and continues to finish his sandwich. Well what I said is true, I don't like Cat, nor do I want to 'Have my way with her'. Or at least I dont think that I do...Andre stares at me in thought and I just look down at my plate of grass and continue eating it then chugging it down with water.

* * *

**A.N- so this was mostly a filler chapter,I** **suppose**.** I only got one story update today...so I decided to update in case anyone else didnt have anything else to read today. Yay, I wrote about two thousand words this time! The yaoi thing that was mentioned in here is real and my curiosity got the best of me when I watched it. It seriously is weird and if you want to watch it, I suggest that you watch a video on Youtube called "Dont watch a video called Boku" it's the second video when you search for it. Seriously, that video is hilarious and tells you what's so messed up about the yaoi video. I hope you guys enjoyed and please leave me a review,with an idea that you would want me to include in this story. Come on,I don't bite..unless you'd want me to..heh. Nah, just kidding..but seriously leave me a review to make me smile. Oh and do you guys find this story funny..like at all? I try my best to add some humor into it, but I'm not sure if you guys actually find it funny or not..**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N-Whoa...basically a month since I last updated. I am so sorry! I honestly don't even know where the time went, especially with me being in school now. I didn't update because I had writers block for this chapter and I didn't have time to write this up because mommy dearest took my iPad away from me which is what I used to type these chapter up, so now its back to writing in notebooks and then typing them up on our home computer...Well I hope you guys enjoy! Oh, and I'm looking for a beta that will help me with the spanish and with some of the plot of this story...so if your interested, message me! **

* * *

I sigh in relief when the final bell rings. Since lunch, I have been so confused about Jade. Seriously, what the hell is that girl's sexuality? Argh...I really need a coffee right now... as I take my homework from my locker, Robbie walks up to me and smiles that idiotic smile of his.

"What?," I grumble. He frowns at me for a moment but then his smile reappears.

"I just signed us up as volunteers for the school carnival tomorrow," Robbie happily says.

"What- why!," I complain. The last thing I wanna do is have to get up early on a Saturday to help with some stupid carnival. Seriously, I need my sleep!

"Before you act like a grinch, the carnival is for charity, hot stuff," Rex informs me.

"Mother fucker..," I grumble. Robbie knows that charity is my weakness. Thats one thing that hasn't changed about me, I always try and contribute something to support a cause.

"Hey, don't fret! I made sure to get you a booth that I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy." "And that would be...?," I hesitantly ask. "Kissing booth," Robbie grins.

Okay, now I know that I should be psyched to get the kissing booth,but I'm not. Maybe its because I'm all grumpy and probably going to pass out any minute or so, I really don't know. I mean, there are a lot of hot girls in this school, I'm not gonna lie because there really are a lot. But for some reason, my mind is only thinking of the fact that i'll be obligated to kiss anyone who pays. Anyone. Probably meaning Sinjin and Burf...and I seriously do not want that. I'd rather have to work at a fiesta taco booth (as degrading and crappy as that job is), instead of having to kiss either of those guys. But really, can you blame me?

"Your lucky that its for charity," I sigh in defeat as I slump my bag over my shoulder and shut my locker.

"We'll be taking shifts, so we both win in the end," Robbie grins as he holds his left hand in the air for me to high five. I just roll my eyes at him and leave him hanging. I head out of the school and into the parking lot. As I cross the street I head into Jet Brew. I groan when I notice the long line of at least 20 people. When I look at the front of the line, I notice that Veronica is behind the counter with some other chick that looks a bit like her, probably her sister, if she has one that is. Veronica looks bored to death, but when she looks up from her notepad, our eyes meet. She grins at me and beckons for me to come at the front of the line. As I cut in front of the line I get a bunch of complaints from people, but I ignore them.

"You sure do like your coffee,huh?," Veronica says as she looks me up and down.

"Well I didn't get to enjoy my frappe this morning because I accidentally knocked into someone and spilled it onto the floor," I say. Veronica rests her elbows on the counter and smiles.

"Well thats to bad...I could just make you another though...you know the price," She says in a seductive type of way...I think. Like I said, I need my sleep and coffee. If I were properly awake, we'd probably be in the back room doing...other stuff.

Veronica reaches out and twirls a lock of my chestnut hair and innocently smiles at me.

"So you gonna pay up? Cause I have a line of pissed off customers..," She trails off as she gives me a coy smile. I look back at the line off pissed off customers and grin as I stick my tongue out at them, like the immature five year old child that I am. I cup Veronica's face and crash our lips together. Veronica's hands tangle into my long tresses and she tugs me closer. She moans as my tongue swipes at her bottom lip and oh my God, I wanna curse out every person behind me because they won't shut the fuck up!

"Quit making out with your girlfriend and take my order!," Some lady angrily demands.

"I have to be back at work in 15 minutes!," Some businessman exclaims.

"No,no, take your time!," Some male college student says.

"I love you..!," Some weird guy says, I think he goes to Hollywood Arts… Ugh the comments keep getting more and more annoying. Veronica reluctantly breaks the kiss and I smirk as she flips off her customers. Not a very good thing to do...she probably won't be getting any tips today. Her sister gives her a disapproving look as she hands one of the customer's their order. Veronica just ignores her sister and winks at me as she goes to make my drink. I take a glance at Veronica's sister and she glares at me. Oh how lovely her (I'm assuming younger?) sister doesn't like me..well it's not like I'm looking for anything serious with her sister, so who cares.

I just mindlessly look around the coffee shop for a few moments until I feel a soft tap on my left shoulder. Veronica hands me my drink with a sweet smile.

"I really do hope that you come again," She lowly says as she runs a finger up and down my right arm. I take a sip of my frappe and I sigh in pleasure when the cool liquid goes down my throat.

I mentally grin when I see that Veronica wrote her phone number and address on my cup again. Good, now I don't get to miss out on having some fun with a very attractive girl. Yeah, asking a girl for her number is a big no no in my book. In my opinion, It shows weakness and the last thing I need a girl to think is that she can just step all over me.

"Course I will, why wouldn't I?," I slyly say. I put five bucks into the 'tip' jar and then I slightly lean over the counter and kiss Veronica once more. She tries to deepen the kiss, but I pull away with a smirk. She can't get enough of me, I love it. I wave goodbye to her and even discretely wink at her sister, which causes her to blush, reluctantly I suppose. I noticed that her name tag said that her name is Valentina…thats cute. Veronica and Valentina…yeah thats just adorable.

As I leave Jet Brew, I start my half hour journey home. I take a sip of my heavenly beverage every 10 steps or so, I can already feel the caffeine working its magic as it flows through my veins and into my entire body.

As I walk onto the porch and reach for the front door's knob, I hear a small moan from the living room. I just sigh and retract my hand. I decide to leave my cheating mother and Gary to what I'm hoping is just a heated make-out session (Well obviously I don't want her making out with my dad's police partner, but its better than her having sex with him on the living room couch. Psh, and she wonders why I always use disinfecting spray on the couch just about every day). If your wondering why I'm not freaking out or I dunno in tears or something because of the fact that my dear mommy is cheating on my dad, I just feel numb to it now I guess.

I caught my mother and Gary in the exact position last year when I came home early from school because I wasn't feeling well. I had opened the front door and I was met with my mother straddling Gary as his hands started roaming upwards to what I believe used to be my father's territory. I remember that I closed the door soundlessly and walked to the nearby park with tears rolling down my cheeks. Heather and I had just broken up a week ago at the time and I did not need to find out in the worst way possible that my mother was cheating on my father. All it did was add more to the dark thoughts that were invading my mind. But luckily those thoughts are just barely in my mind anymore…

I sigh as I sit on a swing in the small park near my house and I swirl the sand on the ground with my boot. I don't know why I even come here, I guess it just calms me in a way, brings me back to a time where everything was just innocent in my eyes…a better time. I look at my frappe cup for a moment and then I take my pear-phone out of my pocket and I add Veronica's number and address into my phone. As I put my pear-phone away, I get up from the swing and grab a taxi to Andre's house. He's staying after school to help Sikowitz with breaking open some of his coconuts, but this wouldn't be the first time that I go to Andre's house without him. He lets me crash there sometimes when I just can't handle being at home, and since he knows about my darkest days that I experienced last year, he's more than willing to let me sleep in his bed.

After I pay the cab driver, I head into the lobby of Andre's apartment complex and I smile politely at the man from behind the desk. He nods at me and then looks back at the newspaper that he's reading. I head into the elevator and up to the 20th floor. When I reach his floor, I walk down the hallway to 32b and I take the spare key thats hidden in the potted plant thats right next to his front door. Once I put the key into the lock and open the door, I toss the key back into the plant and I shut the front door behind me.

He has a three bedroom apartment which consists of his and his mother's room, then theres the fair sized living room, the comfy sized kitchen, the large bathroom that occupies a washing machine and dryer and then there's the spare bedroom that they use as a music studio. Andre's keyboard is in there, as is his guitar and some recording equipment.

I make a beeline to Andre's room after I throw my now empty frappe cup into the trash in the kitchen. I open his bedroom door and the familiar dark green walls with posters of basketball players and famous musicians greet me. I close the door behind me and I clap my hands twice, which causes his bedside lamp to turn on. I take my boots and jeans off, leaving me in a pair of light blue boy shorts and a black wife-beater that exposes my toned tan stomach. I pull back his cover's and drop onto his bed. Despite the fact that I just had caffeine, I immediately pass out from my long day.

I awake to a faint 'rrrr..' sound coming from my jeans which are still carelessly discarded on the ground. I sigh and I blindly reach for my jeans and when I take my phone out of the right pocket, I click on the 'home' screen. I squint my eyes when the screen lights up and I unlock the screen to be greeted with a text from Robbie.

'I may have said that you'd host the carnival…so you have to be at school at 8:00 a.m tomorrow, best of luck!' -Robbie. Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me…

'I really hate you right now.' -Tori.

'Oh you do not..' -Robbie

'Yeah I do, I hope that someone masterbate's with the bristle end of your toothbrush.' -Tori

'Ew,thats disgusting!' -Robbie.

'Still hope it happens' -Tori.

I decide to stop replying back to Robbie after that. Honestly, the boy really knows how to upset me. If the carnival wasn't for charity (which I still don't know which cause we're supporting..), i'd have hurt him by now for getting in the way of my sleep.

I put my clothes back on and I head out of Andre's room after seeing that its 7:00, meaning that i'v been asleep in his room for a total of four hours. I close his bedroom door behind me and I notice that his apartment is still empty. Andre probably went out to eat dinner at Nozu and I guess his mom is still at work at the hospital. I look back at my phone and I call for a cab to take me to a certain petite Latina's home.

Despite the fact that I could just knock on the front door, I decide to climb up a tree and go through a window that leads to what I hope is Veronica's room. Once I step through the opened window, I immediately see a Jet Brew apron with Veronica's name tag. Yep, this is her room. Before I can even take a good look around I hear her bedroom door open, followed by a feminine shriek. When I turn around, I see Veronica with damp hair, in only a short fluffy pink towel that she's clutching against her chest with her left hand, while her right hand is placed on her heart.

"Me asustaste!," (You scared me!) She exclaims in her oh so adorable spanish accent.

"Lo siento, piense que sería divertido a venir de esta manera para a ver ti." (I'm sorry, I thought that this would be a more fun way to see you)

"Tu eres tan sexy cuando hablas en español," (Your so sexy when you speak in spanish) She practically purrs. I grin at her and I quickly press our lips together. Veronica cups my face, thus making her pink towel fall onto the floor. Oh yeah, this is going to be a good night.

* * *

**A.N- I would have had this up last week, but I was an emotional mess and I just didn't feel like uploading,sorry. I know,this chapter is basically another filler, but it was needed in my opinion (I had to re-write this chapter like twice because my previous attempts were so stupid and meaningless to the story..). So now you know how bad of a place Tori was in when her and Heather split. Yeah, I'm starting to get back into the groove of writing this, just need time to actually get my thoughts down onto paper...Hopefully the next update won't take another month. Oh, I'm also working on the second chapter to a two-shot that I wrote called "Mutt", and I'm almost done with it! iv gotten more than 3k down for it, so check out the first chapter if you haven't yet. You may like it, or you may not, its up to you. I got a new math tutor today and oh my God, she's so hot,lol. Now I can actually enjoy learning algebra. So please leave a review and i'll try my best to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N- not gonna lie, this was a huge hassle to type up. I take full blame for the typo's that I know are in here somewhere...there's always a couple for some reason..**

* * *

I quietly groan as I awake from my slumber. I mentally slap myself for falling asleep in yet another girl's bed. The last thing I need is for my one-night stand's to think that I actually want a relationship with them. Trust me, that shit happens. So never make the mistake of waking up next to them in the morning. It's just awkward as hell if you ask me. I try and get up from Veronica's bed, but I'm being held down firmly in place by not just an undressed Veronica herself, but by an undressed Valentina as well. They each have an arm draped across my stomach in a possessive type of manner. I smirk as I remember what happened just a few hours ago when Valentina came home and just barged into her sister's room while we were...busy.

These girls sure are something, I'll give them that. But oh God..aside from what they did to me, what they did to each other...I feel like there are words to describe how amazing it was, but I just can't think straight at this hour. I'm not sure if it's the whole incest thing that's a turn-on, or if it was just the fact that two gorgeous Latina's made out with each other right in front of me. All I know is that my 'little bear' wanted to play,badly. Despite the fact that I knew that Veronica had wanted me since we met at Jetbrew, I always hate having to brace myself just in case I get slapped in the face just because I have a dick. Apparently some girls find it to be a huge turn-on, while other's really-really don't. Luckily for me, I didn't end up with a big red hand print on my face tonight.

I crane my neck and I look over to my left where Veronica's bedside table and clock are. Ugh...the big red digital numbers on her clock read 3:45 a.m and I know for a fact that if I don't get up like right now, i'll still be here by the time that both girls have to get up for their college classes of the day. I am so not looking forward to college... I carefully remove both girls arms from my stomach and I get out of bed. I blindly look around Veronica's room for my clothes that were carelessly strewn around the room earlier. When I locate my boy-shorts, I hear a slight moan. When I turn back to the bed, Valentina is sitting up and sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"Your leaving?,' She groggily asks.

"Yeah," I say.

"Why? You should just stay in bed with us, it's to risky to go out at this time."

"Look, I appreciate the offer and all, but I can't stay since this was only a one night thing," I deadpan.

"We know that, it's not like I was asking you to date us," She chuckles. "I just wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something were to happen to you and knowing the fact that I could have prevented it," She softly says.

"Oh...um thanks." Well that's a first...

"No,thank you. What we did tonight was fun. I never thought that I'd ever have a threesome with my sister to be honest" She smiles sweetly at me and I just raise a questioning brow at her.

"You actually enjoyed making out with your sister?" I mean they both looked like they were into it, but damn..

"We learn something new about ourselves everyday,no?"

"Ah, that is true," I agree.

"I know that you said that this was a one-night thing, but could you consider doing this with us another time?"

"Well what the two of you did to each other was really hot, but the two of you are such teases."

"I know," She grins.

"I'll consider, but I rarely ever sleep with the same girl's twice."

"Just know that we're not looking for anything romantic, just...physical. Now put down your underwear and come back to bed," She says the last part playfully and then smacks my butt. I playfully glare at her and then settle back into bed between the two. This has been such a weird and yet interesting night.

* * *

I wake up about three hours later to an empty bed. Veronica's bedside clock reads 7:00 a.m. I get out of her bed after stretching and hearing my back make a satisfying 'pop'. As I put my clothes back on, I notice a post-it note on one of the pillows.

_'Valentina and I didn't want to disturb you, so we had breakfast without you. Hopefully you'll think about our special offer..college can be really stressful and you were a great stress reliever last night. So we left you a little gift on your phone that'll hopefully get us to see you here again.' xo Veronica. _

My curiosity gets the best of me as I grab my pear-phone from the floor and slide my finger across the screen to unlock it. I click on the built-in photo app on my phone and I basically choke on air because of what I see. Topless Veronica and Valentina making out heatedly in the kitchen. The next picture if of Valentina's hands roaming her sister's body. Then, oh God..the last picture is of Veronica sitting on the kitchen counter with her head thrown back in pleasure as Valentina shamelessly eats her out, while Veronica's hands are placed on her sister's head and undoubtedly pushing her head further. Although I have already stated this, i'll say it again. These girls really are something.

* * *

After grabbing a taxi back to my house, I take a quick shower and decide to dress extra casual today. I throw on a white tank top, a red plaid flannel shirt that I leave unbuttoned, a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of black/white Converse. I put my hair up in a loose ponytail and I put in my contacts. I head downstairs and make myself a cup of coffee and a piece of toast. I quickly spread some grape jam over the toast and I pour my coffee into a thermos. I pour some milk and sugar into the thermos and quickly stir it as I finish off my piece of toast. I grab Trina's car keys off of the counter and I lock the front door behind me as I head into Trina's van.

* * *

I make it to school ten minute's early as I park Trina's car on the street. I would have used the school's parking lot, but we need it for some of the game trailer's. I take the last swig of my now cold coffee and then I put the now empty thermos back into the cup holder. I close the car door and make sure to lock it before I head into the school and into Helen's office.

"Ah,miss Vega! Thank you for volunteering and even hosting the carnival! It's just one job less that I have to do," Helen happily says.

"Yeah, no problem," I grumble.

"Now miss West should be here soon, so just go outside and wait for her to arrive and guide the rental trucks for the carnival."

"Wait, why is Jade coming?"

"She volunteered to host the carnival as well, so the two of you will split up the work. Now here are the clip boards," Helen dismissively says as she turns her attention back to her computer. As I head out to the asphalt cafe, I'm met with Jade sitting on one of the table's and casually smoking a cigarette. Without even thinking, I stride over to her and slap the cancer stick out of her hand, being careful to not burn myself with the end of the cigarette.

"What the hell!," She angrily demands as I put it out with the tip of my shoe.

"That's what I should be saying," I exasperatedly say. Jade raises her studded brow at me in response.

"The hell crawled up your ass?," She questions as she pulls out another cigarette from her leather jacket pocket. Before she can even fish out a lighter from her pocket, I snatch the cigarette from her and I toss it into a nearby bucket that was filled with water. Jade glares at me, but still reaches once more into her pocket.

"Give it," I lowly say as I extend my hand. Although I find Jade smoking to be sexy as hell, I hate it. I absolutely hate smoking. I never did like it when my dad used to do it, it took years of begging for me to get him to quit. Especially since I want to pursue a career in singing, I will not touch those and risk my voice. It's just not worth it in my opinion.

"Give it!," I hiss. Jade rolls her eyes at me, but hands over her half full packet of Marbarlo Red's. I just shake my head at her and throw the packet into a nearby trashcan.

"Care to explain why you just wasted a perfectly good packet of cigarettes?," Jade questions as she rests her cheek on her knee and slowly swings her other leg thats dangling off of the table.

"It's a disgusting habit that slowly kills your vocal chords, makes you smell if cigarette smoke, turns your teeth and nails a gross yellow color-"

"Ooh, someone knows her facts," Jade says in a taunting manner as she smirks down at me."

"Why the hell would you actually buy that crap?"

"It calms me," She says in a 'duh' tone.

"Thats a horrible excuse and you know it. You shouldnt even be smoking on school grounds, especially since your underage."

"Wow, you might as well be my mother," She says in a mockingly sweet voice.

"Whatever, just dont smoke-or at least not around me. Why are you even here anyway? You dont seem like the type to willingly volunteer, let alone actually help with hosting this event."

"Im here because Cat volunteered me without my consent. Obviously i'd rather be home in bed right now. But if didnt show up, Cat would reprimand me about it for God knows how long," She deadpans.

"How does Cat feel about you smoking?," I curiously ask. She doesnt seem like the type who would enjoy it.

"She doesnt like smoking herself, she only tried it once and bailed cause she didnt enjoy the whole coughing fit that she had to go through. But apparently she finds it as a huge turn-on when I smoke." She shrugs and leans back on her elbows.

"So the two of you are dating," I state.

"Maybe, or maybe we're just fuck buddies."

"Liar," I accuse as I cross my arms over my chest.

"Fine," She huffs out. "To be honest, I don't even know what the hell we are. I would say 'friends with benefits', but its so much for than that, but then again, its not. Obviously my relationship with her is just a huge stringy mess."Well thats...odd. I wonder why its like that though...like what makes it so confusing that even Jade doesnt even know what to think of their relationship. I notice the rental trucks-trailer's pull into the school's parking lot, thus ending our conversation.

"Let's just get this over with," Jade mumbles as she hops off of the table and grabs one of the clipboards. Some of the volunteers show up, while other's are scheduled to come later. I direct some of the volunteers to take some of the pipes that will be used to set up the big tent where people will be eating under. I find it really stupid that we have to set up a tent...I mean the asphalt cafe table's are still there, but these are Helen's orders so I follow them nonetheless. I help bring out some folding chairs out from the back of the black box theater and I bring them to the football field where the tent will be set up, while other booths will be set up there as well and in the asphalt cafe.

* * *

After double-checking my clipboard and Beck's construction on some of the booths, I walk over to the bake-sale table.

"Hey Cat," I say to the petite redhead behind the table.

"Hey Tori! Wanna buy a brownie? I made them myself," She proudly says as she pushes a plate of brownies in front of me.

"Oh,sure." I pull out a crumpled up dollar from my pocket and I smooth it out before I hand it over to her. As I take a bite out of this heavenly brownie, I almost choke on it because of what I see. Jade practically struts over here to Cat's table in a blue bikini and black flip-flops. It's like I can actually see the anger radiating off of her pale body. Is she trying to give me and just about every guy here a heart attack? I mean...she sure is attracting a lot of attention..

"You so owe me, baby girl," Jade says through clenched teeth. Cat just stares at Jade with wide eyes.

"Did you hear me?," Jade demands. "I fucking hate the fact that I have to work at that stupid dunk-" Jade gets cut off when Cat reaches over the table and cups Jade's face. She crashes their lips together and Jade responds almost immediately as their some-what innocent kiss quickly turns heated.

"Hey,hey! Don't go swallowing each other," Andre says as he sets down a plate of flan onto the table. Cat blushes and ducks her head, while Jade just flips him off like the lovely lady that she is.

"Oh look Tori, Robbie needs help..over there.." Andre trails off as he looks to where Robbie's booth is set up. Like the idiot that I am, I frown at Andre in confusion.

"What are you talking about? He seems f-" Andre practically drags me in the other direction before I get to finish speaking.

"Did you see that?!," He exclaims.

"Um..what?" Okay, not gonna lie..sometimes I can be a dumbass. But we all have our moments,okay!

"Jade..and Cat! They just-wait, you knew?"

"They practically did the same thing yesterday, backstage of the Black Box Theater," I say.

"Oh..aw man, that's mean that Robbie was right!" He lightly hits me on the arm.

"Why didnt you tell me!"

"I didn't want to start up a rumor and be have Jade kill me," I deadpan. Andre hesitates for a moment and then nods in agreement.

"Ain't it hot though?," He chuckles as he rubs his hands together.

"Get back to work, we open in an hour," I sternly say. With that, I leave Andre and head off to some random game trailer that needs the prizes to be set up.

* * *

After I help display some of the prizes in two of the game trailer's, we have half an hour left until the carnival opens. We're allowed to play the games, as long as we pay for them of course. I just mindlessly walk around until I find Robbie frowning at his booth. I walk over to him raise a questioning brow.

"This game is hard," He whines.

"We'll what is it?"

"It's the Japanese version of winning a goldfish. Instead of using a ping pong ball to throw into a fish bowl, you use a paddle with a paper center to try and scoop the fish out of the pool and into a bag..but it's challenging because the paper on the paddle gives out before you can even get the fish into a bag.

"Why are you trying to win a fish anyway? Your mom hates pets and fish don't even do anything."

"I was trying to win one for Cat.."

"Don't bother, she has something going on with Jade. Not sure if its romantic or anything...but they make out a lot...so you should really back off," I warn.

"Uh...pardon?"

"Cat is basically Jade's property. Cat is off limits..stay away from her. Jade is really possessive from what Iv noticed."

"T-that means nothing!"

"Jade told me herself," I say as I cross my arms over my chest. His stubbornness is really annoying. I'm being nice and warning him, yet he's not taking what I'm giving.

"B-but she c-cant..," He splutters. I just shrug and grab the bullhorn that's resting on his booth table. I turn it on and clear my throat. "TEN MINUTES TILL WE OPEN UP,TEN MINUTES!," I announce.

* * *

I grimace as I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand. Seriously, that dude kisses like a dog. He was cute, but his kiss was just a huge turn off. I rinse my mouth out with some Listerene and I spit it out onto the ground. I give a non-sincere apologetic smile to Sinjin who just finished applying an unnecessary large amount of Vaseline onto his still puckered lips. I give a tight lipped smile as I turn a small sign that says that Robbie will be taking over my shift in two minutes. I don't feel bad when I see Sinjin's face fall. I briskly walk away from my booth and shudder at the memory of all those horrible kisses that I received. There were more bad-sloppy kisses than good-soft ones. If this wasnt for charity, I would have left by now.

I walk over to where Jade is and my eyes immediately take notice of the sign that says that Jade want beat up anyone that tries to dunk her into the tank. It's signed by both Jade and Helen. Helen made a good call on that contract, I'll give her that much credit.

"Quit with that damn smug look," Jade growls at Beck who is handing a little girl a set of three balls. Jade's bikini still looks dry, so I guess that no one has been successful in dunking her yet. She sighs in relief when the little girl misses the first two shots. But unluckily for Jade, the little girl hits the mark and Jade falls into the tank. As she submerges from the water, her bikini top falls off and she doesn't notice until Beck awkwardly points it out and Jade quickly covers her breasts and then goes back under water in embarrassment. Not sure how many people saw her bare chest...but it certainly made up for my crappy day, that's for sure.

* * *

**A.N-Reviews are always nice...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N- I know that I suck at updates, but you just have to be patient with me. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own the song "We are Believix" it belongs to whoever it belongs to cause I was to lazy to look that up... I just wanted to use a few of the lyrics from the song. Just saying.**

***Whoops, I already knew that Liz Gillies sang the song, ha, I meant I don't know who wrote it...ah,whatever.**

* * *

Seriously, is my life just like... a series of teasing moments or something? I mean_—_

"Hey,Tori!," Cat happily says as she skips over to me and clutches onto my right arm in a friendly manner. She leans on it a bit and looks at me expectantly.

"Oh hey, Cat. Why are you over here, shouldnt you be at your table?," I question as I tear my eyes away from the dunk tank.

"I sold out of everything! Some really nice guys said that they'd buy everything if I gave each of them a kiss," She innocently states. I look at her incredulously for a moment because...well she shouldn't do that!

"So you kissed them?"

"Well,yeah. But only on the nose. Andre gave the guys this really weird look when they asked for "more" though. I was okay with giving them more nose kisses, but they left after buying everything." Oh Cat...it must be nice to be so naive..and note so self: Take Andre out to dinner for being such a great guy.

"-Then I went over to Robbie's booth, but he was so into his game to notice me," She pouts. Oh Robbie...he's a determined little guy, who kind of lost a chance of hanging out with Cat...yeah that was his own fault.

"Hey, whats Jadey doing?," She curiously asks as she looks over at the dunk tank. I look back at the tank where Jade is covering her breasts with her left arm and it seems like she's actually tempted to get out of the tank like that.

That would be so great...ugh, stop it Tori...just stop.

"Give me that damn towel already!," Jade practically screams at Beck who isn't responding because he's..well out of it. Poor guy, probably misses seeing Jade like that and WHAT AM I SAYING!

"Cat, give me the towel!," She demands. When I look at Cat, she seems..a bit out of it, kind of like Beck. But unlike him, she snaps out if it and quickly grabs the towel that resting on the table and rushes over to the tank. Looks like someone's whipped...

Cat stands on her tippy toes and hands Jade the towel, which she quickly wraps around her body, much to her onlookers misfortunes.

"I'm so outta here," Jade grumbles as she puts on her flip flops and starts walking towards the direction of her car.

"But Jadey-" Jade puts her hand up, making Cat shut her mouth quickly. Cat watches with sad eyes as Jade gets into her car and backs out of the parking lot, just narrowly missing a family of four that were in her path. Hopefully she doesn't get pulled over, the cop sure will get a good view though..

"She was my ride," Cat quietly states in a dejected tone.

"I can take you home," I kindly offer. "The carnival ends in like 20 minutes anyway."

"Can we go to your house? I bet that it's really nice, like you!" Aw...

"Sure, let's just go to my booth and then we'll leave soon." As we walk back to what was Robbie's booth,there are still a good amount of goldfish in the inflatable pool. We find Sinjin is crouching beside the pool, staring intently at the fish that are swimming around it.

"Thanks for watching the booth, Sinjin."

"Yeah, no problem," He says in a disconnected voice.

"Um..everything alright?"

"I'm just trying to figure out how to win a fish, I tried numerous times but they all ended up with the same result of the paddle giving out." He just shakes his head and leaves. He really is odd..

A few more kids try out the game, but fail. I end up giving them each a goldfish because they were all close to tears...over a stupid goldfish. I mean I would be upset if I couldn't win like... a bunny or something, but to cry over a fish that will most likely die within a week,really?

"You ready to go,Cat?" I ask as I scoop up the last goldfish from the pool and place it in a small aquarium with the rest of the fish so one of the volunteers can store them in the school for tomorrow.

"Yeah,let's go!" As we walk out of the school grounds, Cat holds my hand on the way to Trina's van. I decide to just let her hold my hand because it's an innocent gesture. Like when a parent holds their child's hand when they cross the street, it's the same concept. I mean come on, it's Cat. Everything she does is innocent.

When we get to Trina's van, I unlock it and Cat sits in the passenger seat. Once she chastises me to put on my seatbelt after she's shown that she has put on hers, I turn on the car and Cat starts to fiddle with the radio, leaving it on Radio Disney. I don't even know how many years it's been since i'v actually listened to this station.

* * *

After I park Trina's van in the driveway and turn it off, we get out of her van and I unlock the front door and close it behind me once Cat is inside.

"Welcome to my humble abode," I announce.

"What?," Cat confusedly asks.

"Home. Welcome to my home," I correct. Cat smiles and starts walking around the living room, touching everything within her reach. She's kind of reminding me of an adopted puppy that's been brought home for the first time. Cause she's looking around with wide curious eyes, pretty much fascinated with everything that she sees.

"Wanna watch some tv?," I offer. Cat nods her head and plops down onto one of the couches. I hand her the remote and she turns the tv on to Nickelodeon. I head into the kitchen to get us some pink lemonade.

_"You turn our sparkle on — your power makes us strong."_ I stop right in my tracks on my way to the fridge when a familiar voice meets my ears. I turn my neck s quickly, I'm surprised that I didn't give myself whiplash.

_"We are Believix!_

_We are Believix!"_ Heather...

"I love-Tori?," Cat questions. It's like her voice doesn't even make it to my ears as I continue watching the screen. Heather did always love this show when we were younger...

_"Cause you believed it_

_We are the magic…_

_We are Believix!_

_We are Believix!"_

"TOR!" I blink at the screen as the music video fades out and some infomercial takes its place. My attention goes back to the petite redhead that is looking at me worriedly.

"Que _—_ I mean..what?"

"Are you okay?," She softly asks.

"Um..yeah." For the most part anyway...

"Are you sure? You had this look on your face_—"_

"What look?" I frown.

"It looked like you were really enjoying watching the girl that was singing on the t.v, but it also looked like it hurt for you to watch her." Wow...she sure is observant, she hit the hammer right on the nail.

"Really Cat, I'm fine," I reassure her.

"Your lying," She pouts. I just give her a small smile in response and sit down next to her on the couch that she's occupying. Apparently Cat doesn't want to let this go because she places her hands on my shoulders and pushes me back onto the couch and straddles me.

"Please tell me what's wrong."

"Um.." She's just being nice, Tori. Sure, Cat has a very..creative way of showing that she cares, but she is not coming onto you, so stop misinterpreting her actions! You need a friend like her..

"Please?," Her voice cracks a bit at the end and oh God, her eyes are glazing over a bit. Argh, I can't handle it when girls are close to tears, especially not someone like Cat!

"The girl that was on the t.v is my ex-girlfriend," I mutter.

"Wait, you dated a 40 year old woman?," Cat asks as she furrows her eyebrows in confusion. I frown at her for a moment and then she points at the t.v where an infomercial for life insurance is just fading out and I catch a small glimpse at the woman that Cat is referring to. I can't help but chuckle.

"No,Cat. The girl that was singing The Winx Club_—_"

"Oh my God, I love Winx Club!," She cheerfully says.

"The girl that was singing the 'We Are Believix' song was my girlfriend, but she dumped me over a year ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it's not like it was your fault or anything."

"What's her name? I didn't get to see it on the screen."

"Heather, Heather Fox."

"Oh my God, I know her! Jade has every magazine that she's been in! She's even Jade's_—"_ Cat stops mid sentence when the front door swings open, revealing Beck.

"Cat are you_—_ Beck's eyes go wide when he see's the position that we're in. Great...wait, how does he even know where I live and hasn't he ever heard of knocking? Rude..

"Cat you need to get out of here right now," Beck warns. Cat tilts her head to the side like a confused puppy. Before Beck can explain, he's roughly pushed to the side by Jade who angrily says "Out of my way".

"What are you doing?," Jade demands at Cat.

"Helping..Tori feel better?" Is her response that comes out more like a question.

"OH," Jade drawls out as she narrows her eyes at us. Or is she just narrowing them at me? Yeah, it's probably the latter...

"I know what this looks like," I start. "But it's just a big misunderstanding.."

"Five...," Jade counts.

"Oh God!," Cat exclaims.

"Four..."

"Don't count!"

"Three..."

"Oh, I love three!"

"Two!"

"But I really was just trying to help Tori feel better_—"_

"ONE!"

"Okay! I'll get off of her," Cat relents as she gets off of me and nervously stands by Jade.

Jade pulls Cat into an unnecessary rough kiss, which causes me to roll me eyes. I know that she's only doing it to show that Cat is hers, but really? Do I really look like the type that would steal someone's partner? I'm not that much of a monster...

"Beck, take Cat to my car," Jade calmly states. As Beck leaves with Cat, he closes the door behind him, thus just leaving me with the inwardly seething goth.

"You have a minute to explain yourself, go."

"I brought her here because you ditched her at the carnival and then I was upset when I saw my ex on t.v_—"_

"That's complete bull." Ah, there's that lovely vocabulary of hers... "There is no way that you'v had an ex that has made it on t.v"

"Believe what you want," I helplessly shrug.

"Just watch yourself,Vega," She menacingly threatens as she opens the front door and slams it shut behind her, making one of the framed pictures on the wall fall to the floor. I really need to learn to fear her more or at least keep my mouth shut..

* * *

I reach my arm out and grope my floor in hope of finding my Pear-Phone, which is slightly broken because I dropped it into the toilet..again. As I grasp my blaring phone, I slide my thumb across the screen a few times until it unlocks and I sigh in relief as I turn off the alarm. Today is Sunday, thus being the last day of the carnival. I just have to endure a few more hours of being at my booth again...great.

* * *

I sigh as I step out of Trina's van and walk into the school parking lot. I walk over to the game trailer where Andre worked at yesterday, which is the basketball shooting game. I plop myself down onto the counter and I let my dangling legs swing back and forth a bit.

"So Beck barged into my house yesterday and found Cat straddling me on the living room couch," I nonchalantly say as if this were a normal conversation. Andre looks at me from one of the basketball nets that he's trying to untangle a basketball from.

"So how did that go?," He questions as he starts dribbling the now free'd ball.

"Well Jade barged in, roughly kissed Cat and then threatened me," I shrug as I lean back on my elbows.

"Must have been fun," He muses.

"Very," I confirm. "I'm just wondering how they got my address though."

"Jade has her ways," Andre shrugs. I decide not to question any further because I probably won't get full answers. Robbie walks over to us and grumbles his greeting as he plops his head (Quite roughly might I add) onto the counter.

"Well aren't you just a great big ball of sunshine this morning," I tease. He turns his head slightly and glares at me. "Fine,what's wrong?"

"The kissing booth was terrible," He grumbles.

"Ugh, tell me about it. To many sloppy-wet kisses,huh?"

"I wouldn't know because everyone that was waiting on line was waiting for you!" Oh.. "They all left after I told them, quite loudly might I add, that your shift was over and that I was taking over!," He exclaims.

"Um...I'm sorry?" It's not really my fault that people like the way that I kiss though.

"Sure you are," He sarcastically says as he scoffs. I just roll my eyes at him and beckon for Andre to hand me the bullhorn that I told him to keep in the trailer. I turn it on and clear my throat.

"SIX MINUTES TILL WE OPEN UP, SIX MINUTES!"

* * *

It takes everything in me to not grimace as I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand. One person, just one person is all that I ask for...to give me a good kiss that doesn't make me feel like I'm drowning. Is that really so much to ask?

I rinse my mouth out with some Listerine and spit it out onto the ground. As I mentally prepare for the next person, I'm surprised when Cat smiles at me as she hands me a dollar.

"This isn't a good idea," I deadpan as I refuse to take her dollar.

"Why not?," She innocently asks.

"Because...your Jade's property." Wow, that sounded so much better in my head..Oh Tori...

"I'm not anyone's property," Cat says in a serious tone that is very unlike her.

"I didn't mean for it to come out that way," I start as Cat rolls her eyes at me. "I just meant_—"_ She doesn't let me finish as she grabs a fistful of my shirt and pulls me into the most tender kiss that I have ever had. Ooh, she taste's like bubblegum! I should ask her what brand of lip gloss she uses, later...

"_—_That Jade will murder me with a pair of scissors," I breathe out, finishing my sentence that she cut me off from. Cat giggles at me and shakes her head.

"See? It's no big deal," She calmly says as she places the dollar that she owes me on the counter and slowly licks her lips. She waves goodbye to me and skips over to Robbie's booth. I cringe as I feel someone staring at me. I chance a look in the direction that I feel the stare coming from and I'm met with Jade glaring daggers at me from her spot at the dunk tank.

I am in deep shit..

* * *

**A.N-More of a filler I suppose, but we're slowly getting to the Jori, so don't worry. I just wanted to establish how Cat cares about Tori and how Tori is whenever she see's Heather, even if it's just on t.v. Now please excuse me as I start singing singing "Pretty Woman" by Roy Orbison because I love that song, even though its from like..the sixties. Oh well, I blame my mom for blasting this music from before I was even born. Later,people!.**


	8. Chapter 8

A.N- Dear Santa: Can I borrow some of your elves once Christmas is done so they can help me type up my stories- pretty much come up with everything for me? I promise to feed them, I'm pretty sure you just hoard them in your attic and deprive them of food until next Christmas anyway...

But on a serious note, this chapter gave me problems, but at least I got it up! So...enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything-anyone mentioned in this story, I only own the plot, just the plot...

* * *

Oh if looks could kill...

Jade makes an attempt to leave the dunk tank early, but Beck stops her. I raise a brow when Jade starts to rapidly speak to him (even though they're to far for me to hear, I can only assume that she's cursing out both Beck and I). I think that Beck is sternly telling her that she can't leave because Jade sits back down, crosses her arms over her chest and pouts. Okay, so maybe Beck isn't as bad as I had initially thought...

"You suck!," Robbie angrily says as he steps into my line of vision, blocking both Beck and Jade.

"Aw, love you too," I joke as I place my hand over my heart, to show how touched I am by his...choice of words.

"You told me that I could have Cat," he says in a layered tone as he glares at me.

"Actually I told you that I wouldn't 'have my way with her'. I don't remember ever saying that you could have her, especially after the many times that I had kindly informed you that she's dating Jade," I say matter-of-factly as I cross my arms over my chest. I don't get why he even bothers with starting an argument with me, I always win in the end.

"Then why did you kiss her," he indignantly says as his nose scrunches up.

"Kissing booth," I say in a 'duh' tone. "I tried to warn her about kissing me because Jade thinks that I want Cat for myself, even though I don't. But Cat didn't listen because she really wanted to help contribute to whatever cause that we're supporting_—_"

"Breast cancer," He pipes in. Amazing how I didn't know that beforehand.

"—So she just grabbed a fistful of my shirt and gave me a quick peck of a kiss. Now if you're done with assuming the worst of me, I have to cover my shift at the other booth."

I bump my shoulder against his as I head over to the booth. I think that it's complete bull how everyone is blaming me for what Cat initiated, she knew what she was doing! I mean I'm not exactly saying that she's literally the bad guy per say...she just causes a bunch of problems because of how affectionate she is. Why don't people see that? Or maybe they do but they expect me to stop her or something? I don't like Cat as more than a friend though.. I mean she's sweet and all, but I don't go after girls that are already taken (Yet I take advantage of them all the time...how ironic.)

I really hate my life sometimes.

* * *

I loudly groan out in annoyance as I drop my head onto the booth counter. Why did I agree with covering two completely different booths? No one is even giving this game a second glance! I don't blame them though, I mean after the results from yesterday, I'd steer clear of this game too but still...

I mindlessly trace random shapes onto the counter with my finger, until a familiar giggle reaches my ears. I look up to see the petite redhead that is the source to a good amount of my newly acquired stress.

"Hey,Tor!," Cat cheerfully says as she places a blue stuffed giraffe onto the booth counter, followed by a a squeaky stuffed pink dolphin, a stuffed baby duck and then a half-full bag of kettle corn. The last thing in her arms is a bag of blue cotton candy, which she easily tears opens and then rips off a piece of the sugary concoction. She pops it into her mouth, earning a grin from her.

"Do you want some?," She politely offers as she holds up a piece. I just look up at her (Since I am now resting my chin on this uncomfortable wooden counter) and I shrug in response. I lazily open my mouth and she giggles as she pretty much feeds the piece to me. I close my eyes as the sugar takes over my tastebuds and then quickly dissolves on my tongue. Mmm..happy tongue! I stare at Cat for a moment, as she smiles at me and places another piece of cotton candy onto the tip of her tongue. She keeps her tongue stuck out, giggling as the cotton candy just sits there and slowly starts to dissolve from the bottom.

I feel like I should just ask Cat if she likes me as more than a friend or not. But saying it rather bluntly is rude, right? I mean I'v been blunt with Andre and Robbie loads of times before because I'm so used to being around them and they know that I like to get straight to the point. I usually end up as an impatient-antsy mess when I don't get my point across... But the last thing I want is to make Cat uncomfortable. Okay, come on, Tori...just be suave_—_

"I like you," I stupidly blurt out. Argh, damn it! Of course I leave out the most important part as well. I had one job, just one job, dang it...! I am anything but suave...well during moments like this anyway.

"Aw, I like you too, Tori," Cat smiles.

"Um...I like you as a friend," I awkwardly elaborate. Cat raises a brow at me and then nods.

"Yeah," She confirms.

"Nothing more...just friends," I confirm.

"Yeah, I know," She giggles. Then she gasps and covers her mouth with her hand.

"Oh my God, did I do something to make you think that I..." She looks around for a moment and then leans closer. "**Like**, like you," She says in a hushed tone, as if it were some kind of secret. I feel like saying 'Yes, everything you do pretty much screams that you **like**, like me.', but I decide to just shake my head at her.

"Oh thank goodness," She breathes out. "Jade says that I do that...but I don't mean to, I just want someone to talk to," She quietly says. Aw...poor thing. She kind of reminds me of Curley's wife from 'Of Mice And Men'. I mean obviously there's a difference but the both of them are just lonely and want someone to talk to. Huh, I can so see Jade as being Curley though...But hey, at least I know that Cat is actually as innocent as she seems, that's good.

"Hey, could you get me a frozen lemonade, please?," I ask Cat as I pull out a crumpled up five dollar bill out of my pocket. What? It's hot out...

"Kay, kay!" With that, she bounces off in the other direction, just as Andre starts walking towards my booth. He raises a questioning brow at me and I sigh in response.

"Kiss didn't mean anything, strictly chaste," I mumble. Wow, I so should have just recorded my explanation. Well too late now...

"You sure about that? It didn't look that way to me when I saw," He chuckles.

"Oh I am so glad that my misfortune amuses you," I sarcastically say as I glare at him. Andre puts his hands up in mock surrender and then looks at me expectantly.

"What?," I hesitantly ask.

"How has Jade not murdered you yet though? I remember last year, she almost stabbed a girl with a pair of scissors because she kept on insisting that she and Beck practice their kissing scene at her house..._alone_"

"Beck is keeping her at bay I guess..." I trail off as I look over at the dunk tank, where Jade looks unimpressed at some jock that is trying to dunk her, but fails each time.

"She'll probably do something to you once the carnival is over," Andre says.

"Oh great, I only have about ten minutes till my death," I grimace as I check the clock on my phone.

"Well I'm just gonna steer clear of the wrath that is Jade, so good luck," Andre says as he gives me a somewhat reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"GEE, THANKS!," I yell at his retreating form. What a coward...

"Smart boy." I flinch as Jade plops herself down onto my booth counter and of course she has to torture me by still being clad in her neon blue bikini. I didn't even hear her come over here, I better keep in mind how quiet she is...just in case.

"You know, Vega," She says with a thoughtful look on her face. "I could kill you right now. Oh the ways of doing so are endless," She drawls out with a small chuckle. "But unfortunately, I won't." Is that supposed to be bad or..?

"Um..thank you..?"

"Just watch yourself, Vega." And with that, she leaves me as confused as ever.

* * *

"I'm coming," I groan out as I tiredly pad down the stairs and into the living room. One of these days, I'll probably get stabbed because I never bother with asking who's at the door in the middle of the night and we never lock the front door during the day. I only remember so much self-defense that my dad taught Trina and I when we were younger.

As I open the door, I'm engulfed in a huge hug by a whimpering Cat.

"Hey..you okay?," I carefully ask her. Of course she's not okay...what a stupid question. But in my defense, I'm barely awake-sane at two in the morning.

"Jade is angry at me," She whimpers out. Oh...

"How come?," I carefully ask her as I shut and lock the front door. I lead Cat over to the couch and she instantly places her head on my lap as I sit. I hesitate for a moment, but then I start to gently stroke her red velvet hair.

"She saw me kiss you, and she didn't like it," She says in a quiet voice.

"Well did you explain—"

"I did! But then she just— she's hard to explain.." Jade is hard to explain? I find that hard to believe.

"Did she break up with you? Wait, how did you even get here.."

"No...but she's just really angry at me. She didn't even let me finish explaining why I kissed you. She just grabbed your lemonade and poured it down Sinjin's pants, which made it look like he wet himself. Sorry that she did that by the way. I rode my bike here, it took awhile.." Well that explains why Cat didn't come back with my drink and how far does she live from here anyway?

"What's she gonna do?," I curiously ask. I mean..Jade wouldn't physically hurt Cat, right?

"Probably ignore me and not let me kiss her. I know it doesn't seem like much, but to me it is," She mumbles.

"Aw, well don't be so down...how about we do what our generation does best?" Cat raises a brow at me.

"Search the internet, you know, to keep your mind occupied," I reassuringly say. Cat sits up and I quietly guide her upstairs and into my room. She plops herself down onto my computer chair and turns on the magical device.

"What are you searching for?," I ask as she starts to rapidly type something into the search bar.

"I missed an interview that went on earlier today and I just now remembered about it," She says as the page loads a live chat from a few hours ago.

"Oh, what interview?"

"Zach Sang, he interviewed Heather Fox earlier today, which is so rare because she never lets anyone interview her, I wonder why." My heart practically stops when I hear her name. Why does just hearing her name do this to me? Am I really still THAT hung over Heather that I can't even handle hearing her name? I probably won't even be able to handle watching this interview, much less hearing it... But of course Cat doesn't necessarily know how bad I have it, so she presses play and gets comfortable in her seat.

_"Hello there everybody, today we have the beautiful and amazing Heather Fox!,"_ Zach cheerfully says to his webcam.

I swallow hard as Heather appears in the shot. The background isn't the usual office that where Zach records, so I'm assuming they are at his apartment or something.

_"Thanks for having me, Zach," _Heather chuckles.

_"No, thank you! You have no idea how much of a career boost it is to have you here. I'm like the first person to actually get a full interview from you! Now since you can only stay here for so long before you have to head back to work, let's get started."_ Heather nods and then gets comfortable on the couch that they're sitting on.

_"Oh come on, we're friends. Its the least I can do."_

_"Now I know that your not gonna like this,"_ Zach grins. _"But how about we start off with your romantic life." _

_"Oh, God..."_ Heather and I simultaneously groan as we throw our heads back.

* * *

A.N: And there we have it...I literally changed the ending part of this chapter. I already have the next chapter planned out, I just need to get it down. If I don't get it down this week, I'll be able to type it out when I'm on the plane next week, heading to El Salvador. I plan to update on Christmas day or maybe sooner, not to sure yet. Well I hope you enjoyed and please review :).


	9. Chapter 9

A.N: I decided to update this earlier since christmas is a bit to long for an update...and thank you, Empty Throne, for that really long review, I had the biggest grin on my face when I read it. seriously. it was like more than a thousand words, very impressive, you are like a fountain of ideas. Hope you guys enjoy even though it really is just a filler, but it's necessary.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing-no one mentioned in this chapter, but the plot. I only own the plot...**

Out of all the questions that he could have started with...he had to start with that one. Thanks a lot, Zach... I swear, my life could be a teen drama show. Maybe it would be really popular on TeenNick...

_"You know that you want us to know,"_ Zach teasingly says as he lightly prods Heather's left cheek. She raises a brow at him and clears her throat.

_"I'm pretty sure that no one wants to know about my romantic life, it's basically non-existent._"

Zach smirks at Heather and turns his attention back to his webcam.

_"Do you guys want Heather to tell you about her past relationships, or would you guys rather suggest something else for us to talk about?"_ He asks the people that are watching. He waits for a few more moments and then grins at Heather.

_"You see all those notifications? Everyone wants to know about your love life, even if its your past one."_ Heather sighs in defeat and crosses her arms over her chest.

_"Fine, but I've only ever been in one serious relationship that lasted about two years..." _

_"So tell us about him," _Zach urges.

...Him. Oh Zach... You're really pissing me off right now.

Heather looks at Zach with a thoughtful expression on her face and then she exhales through her nose.

_"Actually he...is a she,"_ Heather calmly corrects.

Oh...I didn't really think that she'd admit to that...

Zach's eyes go wide for a moment, but then he smiles.

_"Tell us how the two of you came to be,"_ He grins.

_"Uh...well I was eight. I was at an audition to be in a Macy's kid summer clothing commercial. I always wanted to be a model and my mom was surprisingly very supportive.  
To this day, I still don't know why she left me on line, all by myself. I mean she was with me for awhile, but then she just stepped outside. More people started to show up and of course I did what any other kid does when they're in a room full of strangers; I cried,"_ She chuckles.

_"She was there as moral support for her older sister who wanted to be a part of the commercial. I guess she must have strayed from her sister because when I looked up, she was right in front of me with that friendly smile of hers._"

_"So it was like love at first sight, huh?,"_ Zach smiles.

_"Adolescent love, I suppose,"_ Heather laughs.

_"You know it's funny,"_ Heather starts. _"Even at that age...she was such a flirt. She was just... naturally kind. She told me in the sweetest—most caring voice that I had ever heard, to stop crying because I was ruining my beautiful face. She even gently wiped away my tears with the pads of her thumbs. She softly kissed my damp cheeks and wished me good luck with my audition."_

_"Aw,"_ Zach gushes. Heather blushes and ducks her head.

Yeah, I was pretty suave when I was younger..God, what the hell happened to that?

_"So how did that lead to the two of you?"_

_"Well I ended up getting the last part in the commercial, while her sister, Trina, didn't. When Trina heard that I got the last part and she didn't, she actually tackled me to the ground once she saw me. Then Trina's sister pushed her roughly to the side, to make sure that I was okay. After that day, we started going to each others house like everyday. Trina still held a grudge over me 'stealing' her part though." _

Well Trina would always glare at Heather whenever she saw her. I guess it just grew into a mutual dislike because Heather would return the glare most of the time.

_"Trina ended up getting an earful from her parents and I don't know...her parents apologized to my mom and then they just started talking. They learned that we lived a few streets away from them and from then on...we just grew closer I guess. We ended up going to the same middle school and even had a few classes together, each year we had at least one class together. It wasn't until...8th grade when stuff happened." _

Ah, now here comes the start of my nightmares...

_"In my neighborhood some houses were going to be built. You know how when houses are going to be built, the land has to be cleared first and then there is basically just large piles of dirt, almost the size of mountains? Well she and I would always climb up those piles and just sit on top of them and talk about anything as we looked over the neighborhood.  
It was the Fourth of July and we decided to stray away from the party that our parents merged together because there was nothing for us to do, so we went to the area with the tall dirt piles. We just sat there and lit some sparklers that I had put into my pocket. But once those were gone, we started talking about guys at our school. I was annoyed because I had yet to get my first kiss, while pretty much everyone in my class had already had theirs either that year or years ago...like in the fifth grade or something.  
I remember she looked at me as if I were completely crazy. But I didn't think that she had the right to judge since she already had her first kiss, with this boy named Daniel."_

Ugh...cheating bastard.I didn't even want him to kiss me, he only did it because his stupid guy friends dared him to! Why did I even date him? I don't even think he actually counted as a first kiss...I mean he practically shoved his tongue into my mouth. I mean come on, who the hell does that for their first kiss?

_"I kept on complaining and I guess I was pissing her off because out of nowhere she grabbed a fistful of my shirt and pulled me into a kiss. It wasn't exactly the best first kiss..it was really wet and since it was rushed it was kind of sloppy..."_

Well it's not like I meant to give such a crappy kiss! Yeah, my suave literally died off years ago. It was my first time kissing someone, sue me.

_"Her eyes were closed while mine were open and I remember thinking, 'wow this is so weird',"_ Heather chuckles._ "I mean it was a kiss with my best friend, what else would I be thinking? I wasn't repulsed or anything though..just curious. I had never been kissed before so obviously my curiosity would get the best of me because it was just so..different. A good kind of different, a different that I had never felt before. So when she broke the kiss, I just stared at her for a few seconds until I brought our lips back together. It was a lot better the second time...and the third, fourth and fifth.." _She trails off with a blush creeping onto her cheeks when Zach wolf-whistles.

Zach opens his mouth to say something, but then he shuts it as his attention goes back to his computer screen.

_"Looks like your fans really dislike the fact that your ex was your first kiss. most of them thought that you had yet to have your first kiss since you havent been dating anyone. They want a name, will you give us that information?,"_ Zach grins.

_"I will not say her name,"_ Heather sternly says._ "You guys are so sweet for not liking that she was my first kiss, but I will not tell you any personal information so you can— wow. Yeah, I am so not repeating that,"_ Heather says to the webcam. Zach raises a brow and looks at his computer, wincing a few seconds later.

_ "What you want to do to that girl is just...ouch...your fans sure do love you though, Heather. Uh how about we answer some questions from the viewers?"_

_"Sure." _

_"Since we're time limited, I'll just say the questions and disregard trying to figure out how to pronounce the commenters username,ready?"_

_"Shoot." _

_"Is your ex girlfriend a model as well?"_

_"Not that I know of, no. But I heard that she's into singing and acting now." _

Huh...I wonder where she heard that from. I mean...I haven't even done anything to be recognized just yet and I transferred into H.A a bit after our break up.

_"Will you marry me? I'm a girl too and I can't even begin to explain how perfect you are and how much I love you,"_ Zach chuckles.

_"Um, wow. Well I'm anything but perfect... But that was sweet of you to say! Um I don't think I'm quite ready for marriage just yet,"_ Heather chuckles._ "Plus I'd have to get to know you first and we'd have to date for a bit. But thanks for the love,"_ Heather winks.

Oh that is so going to become a gif..actually it probably is by now...

_"Turn on's and turn off's?"_

_"Uh... I love when people smell good; like my ex would always wear this perfume that smelled so good— I'd pretty much attach myself to her for the rest of the day. hat dislike boring people...like you have to be funny if you want to date me; if you're not funny, it's over. I have a lot that I could say, but I'll just leave it at those two."_

_"Do you—whoa, whoa, I am not saying that!,"_ Zach exclaims. Heather raises a questioning brow at him and then he leans over and whispers into her ear. A blush creeps onto her cheeks and then she clears her throat.

_"I'm just going to say that it's natural to do and everyone does it at least once in their lifetime,"_ Heather says as she ducks her head, while Zach laughs hysterically.

_"Are you fully into girls or do you go both ways,"_ Zach says in between giggles.

_"Um..I like both,"_ She shrugs.

_"Did your parents like your ex girlfriend?"_

_"My mom pretty much loved her while my dad...I'm pretty sure still dislikes her...which is odd because she never did anything for him to dislike her. My parents never knew that we dated, yet my dad would mumble a few curse words in Italian whenever she was in his presence."_

Oh so those were curse words...I always did wonder what he was saying under his breath, I never bothered with learning Italian though. Well the casual glare he would send my way make sense now.

"Why did you never tell your parents about you and your ex being a couple?"

_"I'd rather not say the actual reason, but the other reason was because if she slept over, she'd have had to sleep in a different room,"_ She laughs._ "Next question."_

_"Are you a virgin?,"_ Zach amusedly asks. Heathers eyes widen and then she playfully smacks him on the arm.

"It does not say that!"

"_It did! The comment just left, I swear!"_

_"I don't appreciate you lying to me, Zach...Next question,"_ Heather mumbles.

_"Who broke up with who,"_ Zach asks with a raised brow. Heather looks down for a moments and then sighs.

_"I broke up with her. We did something— which wasn't bad or anything... But I just didn't know how to respond to what she had said right after because I had made a decision on something without asking for her thoughts. She didn't like my decision, so I broke up with her. I didn't break up with her because she didn't support my decision, I would have had to break up with her anyway...I know that my answer is very vague...but it's to personal for me to say. I'm sorry,"_ Heather sincerely says. Zach smiles softly at her and then looks back at his computer screen.

"Do you miss her?"

_"God...how I miss her. She's literally the best thing that had ever happened to me. She was...well she was my rock. Even before we dated, she'd always be there for me, no matter what. Like I remember once in fifth grade, some boy called me ugly when I was waiting for her in the hallway during lunch and I literally just broke down once he left and she came. I know that I'm all...confident and what not with my body today, but back then I was just so insecure. I mean if you were to see pictures of me when I was younger, you'd be surprised on how I looked.  
But all she ever did was tell me how pretty I was, she even got suspended for a few days for punching the boy that called me ugly. It was kind of funny in a way because she was the typical 'good girl', yet she was able to beat up a boy that was twice as strong than her. But then again, she's the type who has that inner strength when she gets angry," _Heather smiles.

I remember my parents pretty much killed me when I got suspended...but it was all for Heather, so it was worth it...

_"Would you ever go back to her?,"_ Zach asks after a few moments of silence.

_"That's just it, though... I feel like I'd be toying with her emotions if I did get back with her—would she even want me back? I mean I messed everything up, I had the option of either leaving her or staying with her, but I didn't stay with her. I was...selfish. I didn't think about her at the time, I only thought of myself. I've matured so much this passed year...and I wouldn't be able to look at myself if I ever hurt her again. For all I know, she's probably already in a committed relationship."_

I can't help but snort at that last part, if only she knew the half of it. Cat hits me lightly on the arm, silently telling me to be shut up, her eyes are fixed intently on the computer screen.

_"But you're Heather Fox!,"_ Zach exclaims._ "People would kill to just be in the same room that you were once in! You could have just about anyone you want."_

_"That's just it though. Just because you want something, doesn't mean that you'll get it. Not everyone has their desire come true. I really hurt her and what—she'll just come back to me because I'm Heather Fox, the Victoria Secret Model? No, because I'm more than that, especially to her—or maybe I was more to her last year.  
But I'm a person, like everyone else. She knew the real me, the insecure girl who used to always keep to herself and had trouble making friends. She liked me for me, not just because of my appearance. Most people just like me because they see me half-naked in magazine's but its not like my whole life revolves in just strutting around in my bra and underwear—"_ Heather gets cut off by a buzzing noise.

_"I have to get back to work. To bad, I was getting really deep,"_ Heather says with a small smile, which turns into a grin as Zach pouts at her.

_"You can't just leave— at least come back for another interview the next time your here in New York!,"_ he practically pleads. _"Even your fans are asking for you to do another interview!,"_ Zach points out as he motions at his computer screen.

_"I'll think about it, thanks for having me here, Zach," Heather chuckles. "Thank you everyone who stuck around and watched this till the end, you're all great,"_ She finishes off by blowing a kiss to the webcam and then Zach turns it off, ending the live-chat.

I don't even...what am I supposed to think of this? Honestly, whenever I'm dealing with either Heather or Jade, I'm always left confused as hell in the end.

I look at Cat, who is completely passed out. Weird how she just passed out right after the interview finished.

I carefully pick her up, trying my best not to wake her as I place her on my bed. I walk over to my closet and find my old Hello Kitty blanket, which I place over her petite form. She immediately wraps herself in the warm haven, her body moving right smack in the middle of my bed.

Oh great...looks like the couch will be my best friend tonight.

* * *

A.N: Satisfied? Pissed that there was no Jori in this chapter? Don't worry, I'll fix that in the next chapter that hopefully I'll post by Christmas. Oh and I have started a new story (well just the prologue) and I think I'll post it around valentines day. I'm only mentioning it to you guys now so I can motivate myself to actually get down to writing the chapters ahead of time. Probably wont tell you what it's about until next chapter...Love you!

Even though it's a weekday, I would appreciate if you would leave a review :).


End file.
